Monarchy of Timothy Max Roosevelt
The Monarchy of Timothy Max Roosevelt or often called the Dictatorship of Timothy Max Roosevelt '''or the '''Timothy Max Roosevelt Era or the Timothy Administration was the Monarchical Administration, an Era of Chawosaurian History and the Medieval Times of Chawosauria. The Timothy Monarchy was the first systemic genocidal while the Monarchy of Johnathan Montgomery was the accidental genocidal monarchy because of the First Brutal War. The Timothy Monarchy was an Anti-Christian Monarchy, the first Anti-Christian Monarchy in Chawosaurian History. It was slightly the first pro-LGBT Monarchy in Chawosaurian History despite it didn't legalize Homosexuality whole, and the Chawosaurian History has not yet judge the Timothy Monarchy. National Legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt (January 1, 1910-May 13, 2011), was the Chawosaurian Monarch who ruled from 1976 to his death in 2011. Timothy was the first monarch in Chawosaurian History to have been born in a country rather than Canada, with his successor, Antonio Kingston was the second after, Joseph Lopez was the third, Samantha Wawetseka was the fourth. The first monarch in Chawosaurian History to have been born in the United States. The first monarch to have been raised Christian, the first monarch who was a Former Christian, with Joseph Lopez becoming the first monarch who was raised Muslim, and the first monarch tobe Muslim. The first Communist Monarch in Chawosaurian History, and the second monarch after Johnathan Montgomery to have tyrannized his own people, the first monarch to have practiced religious persecution, the first monarch to have conquer Non-Chawosaurian nations, and the last monarch to have died in his 100s. Timothy was the first Chawosaurian Politician in Chawosaurian History to have won a Landslide Victory in 1975, defeating Victoria Belinsky overwhelmingly in the National Popular Vote. Timothy was the first monarch tobe nationalized as a national hero for Chawosauria because of his conquests, Both Timothy and Chawosauria had suffered from the ambitions of European Imperialism and then united together to form their own Imperialism by criminalizing all religions not related to Atheism (State Atheism), and banning immigration, and creating their own empire. But today in Chawosauria, Timothy Max Roosevelt is the most celebrated figure in Chawosaurian History, his Monarchism, which lasted from 36 years, his Presidency, lasted for 70 Years, his Primership, lasted for 71 years, his whole Dictatorship, which lasted for 71 Years, has transformed Chawosauria from a regular Liberal Progressive World, into a different branch of Politics, like Abraham Lincoln, Timothy would always be the great emancipator, the man who freed the Chawosaurian People from European Assimilation and Christianization, thereby placing justice and defense as one of those goals Chawosauria will always be determined to. And to almost to all Chawosaurians, he's the leader who protected and defended Chawosauria from European Westernization. But to all Chawosaurians, particularly those Chawosaurians in the Western Hemisphere, Timothy is all the Chawosaurians think Chawosauria should be, and so consequently, they became so more infatuated with him so greatly and powerfully. Timothy is a heroic figure to all Chawosaurians, to so many of them, he was a great populist, the man who gave them hope, and the belief that Chawosauria will always survive in victory. In his early life, Timothy was born into a European Assimilated Predominate Native American Family, who was born into extreme poverty, suffered from Racial Discrimination in the United States, in anywhere from the Oregon Frontier who has lived in an old log cabin who has rose from poverty to enter into Politics to become apart of the Johnathan Montgomery Administrative System to become a member of the Chawosaurian Government, living out the Dream of Equal Opportunity in Chawosauria, his politics inspired many Chawosaurians, becomes the Monarch of Chawosauria in 1976 due to a victory he claimed in the Second Brutal War, he died in the moment of his triumph, on the spring of 2011 and marked the beginning of a surviving Administrative Monarch System which he created, many people would be like "God uh what, who wrote that scrip?". But in Chawosaurian Society and Culture, there were plays, movies, shows, signs, billboards and commercials and campaign ads of Timothy Max Roosevelt, many Chawosaurians dress up as Timothy Max Roosevelt and pretend tobe him in films, they made toys, cloths, items of Timothy Max Roosevelt, there were many locations and historical sites and other things named after him, and are 26 Million Statues of Timothy, standing across Chawosauria (Chawosauria-Wide), standing on memorials, government buildings and other locations. Timothy is the left, center and right symbol of Chawosaurian Patriotism, he was mentioned so many times in speeches at campaigns, graduations, parades and other events, they made movies and shows about Timothy, his image is everywhere in Chawosauria, it's on the money, it's on school walls, and in every Chawosaurian Schools, each classroom in all grades, K-12, has a picture of Timothy in the middle top of the boards, the purpose is Pledge of Allegiance, Pledge of Allegiance to the Picture of Timothy on the middle top location of the board. But to Christians, Liberals and Conservatives and other minorities of Chawosauria, there is another Timothy, all of the facts you just saw from above is just Complete Hero Worship, the man who was a villain rather than hero, an Antagonist rather than Protagonist, and a War Criminal rather than a War Hero, and a Dictator rather than Monarch, and a Fascist rather than a Populist, and the Murderer of his People rather than the Protector of his own People, and a Far-Right Politician rather than a Far-Left Politician, and a Adolf Hitler rather than a George Washington, and a sinner rather than a saint. The demonic deeds of Timothy has been very haunting to the Ghosts of Liberal Chawosauria, the Ghosts of the legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt can and would haunt Chawosaurian Patriotism. Critics in Chawosauria show that Timothy's best known crime as a Monarch was that he persecuted more than 1 trillion Christians in all Seven Decades until his death, and he executed them all, not a Civil Rights person, a Racist rather than a Opportunist, and an Anti-Immigrant person rather than a man who accepts, and a Jingoistic rather than a Patriot, and today, the Chawosaurian World is now a Jingoistic and Prejudice nation of ignorance, and to the Chawosaurian Revolution, which started Chawosauria-Wide after Timothy's death. By January 1, 2017, Timothy will be the first Chawosaurian Monarch in Chawosaurian History tobe laid to rest in a National Memorial Garden as Chawosauria's First National Treasurable Monarch in Modern Chawosauria. Communism In political and social sciences, communism (from Latin communis, "common, universal")12 is the philosophical, social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money,34 and the state.56 Communism includes a variety of schools of thought, which broadly include Marxism, anarchism (anarchist communism), and the political ideologies grouped around both. All these share the analysis that the current order of society stems from its economic system, capitalism, that in this system, there are two major social classes: the working class—who must work to survive, and who make up the majority within society—and the capitalist class—a minority who derives profit from employing the working class, through private ownership of the means of production, and that conflict between these two classes will trigger a revolution. The primary element which will enable this transformation, according to this analysis, is the social ownership of the means of production. Monarchy History Coronation of January 1, 1976 Timothy was coronated by Jonathan Santiago on January 1, 1976, but his power was fully completed when Santiago died in 1976, Timothy's coronation had been the most remembered event in Chawosauria's history. Religious Persecution The Religious Community, mostly the Christians, lost all rights, including religious freedom, citizenship and lost government recognition. Soviet War in Afghanistan Timothy did not had much of a role in the cold war, but did had an involvement of Nuclear Weapons on which Chawosauria was very obsessed with, Timothy had not gotten much on the attraction to the Soviets in the War in Afghanistan but was on the prepared side. Chawosauria's Nuclear Weaponry Timothy Max Roosevelt provided Chawosauria with Nuclear Weapons and had turned Chawosauria into a strong military force against their enemies, on November 4, 1975, Chawosauria dropped a bomb on their final enemy, which ended the Second Brutal War, in 1964 to 1965, Timothy noticed that all of Chawosauria's enemies. Many of Chawosauria's enemies surrendered, including Shihuangdia. Dissolution of the Soviet Union Timothy opposed the dissolution of the USSR (1985-1991), when the Soviet Union finally clashed, Timothy was angry, Timothy had been depressed until decided to move forward in 1995, Timothy opposed Capitalism and both Democracy. The Soviet Union was one of the world's most ambitious superpower in world history, and the most powerful, they were an Authoritarian state, along with a Communist regime to control the means of production of the people. The better for the state, the benefit of the people as a whole, which was turned out tobe an illusion in the end of the Soviet period. The legacy of the USSR today was and is still that it was a Communist regime and empire that was a glorious victory of World War 2 and an Ambitious superpower. Improving Chawosauria's Economy Chawosauria was getting stronger with economics, the biggest hydroelectric dams and made Chawosauria lots of billions of dollars, and Chawosauria had been using less Sustainable Energy and more Fossil Fuels with electric needs, and Chawosauria discriminated a lot of minorities, those who are considered a threat to Chawosaurian Nationalism were denied a life, and were persecuted, Immigration was still banned, and less tourism takes place, during the 1990s, Chawosauria had grew more bigger with replacing minority groups with more infants. Entering the 21st Century Timothy had turned 90 on January 1, 2000, had been a very good run for Timothy, and celebrated the new years, but not celebrated the Chawosaurian Calendar, the Chawosaurians thought Timothy would be dead before the 21st Century, but was very unbelievable that he survived into the 21st Century, a new time. Role in the War on Terror On September 11, 2001, the World was forced to begin the 21st Century with war, the United States was at peace, and had lost it, even though the United States was already preparing for war, the United States remained neutral in the War in Afghanistan, but entered it finally in 2001. On September 26, 2001, Timothy vetoed the Volunteer Troops in the War on Terror Act of 2001, arguing Chawosauria must be a neutral nation, Chawosauria had never proposed another declaration of war again, Timothy never done anything to address the war on terror, but used it as an example to block Religious Freedom. Independence of Seminole Indiana On August 20, 2009 to August 24, 2009, a new nation, Seminole Indiana was a member of the Chawosaurian Nation of the Imperial Chawallian Empire. On August 24, 2009, Timothy signed the Declaration of Independence of Seminole Indiana Act of 2009, Timothy signed it without a veto and or a resistance, Timothy had decided to provide the new nation, as part of will that he written in June of 2010, a year before he died. Since 2009, Timothy had been a different person, on August 26, 2009, Timothy welcomed Joseph Lopez finally in his inter circle, even though Timothy knew Joseph Lopez was a Muslim. End of the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era Coming soon''' ' Major Federal Legislations '''Social Legislations' * Section 126 * Defense of Nationalism Act (DONA) * Ordinance of Chawosauria Act * Christian New Deal Reversal Act * Sodomy Laws Restriction Act * Defense of Gender Act (DOGA) * Anti-Miscegenation Act * Social Democracy Abolition Act * Democracy Repeal Act * Restriction of Diet Act (RODA) Economic Legislations * National Socialism Act of 1978 * Freedom from Capitalism Act of 1976 * Collectivization Act of 1979 * Taxation Elimination Act of 1979 * Communism Act of 1979 * Stalinization Act of 1979 * Freedom from Minorities Act of 1979 * Centralization Act of 1979 Environmental and Energy Legislations * Fossil Fuels Empire Act of 1979 * Sustainability Elimination Act of 1979 * Hunting Seasons Deregulation Act of 1979 * Animal Rights Repeal Act of 1982 * Go Green Repeal Act of 1983 * Environmental Protection Elimination Act of 1979 * Hydroelectricity Elimination Act of 1986 Foreign Policy * Neutrality Act of 1976 First 12 Months January 1976 Timothy began his first month on January 1, 1976, passing Communist Policies focusing on establishing the Dictatorship of the Proletariat, where the Working Class has Political Power, but in Chawosaurian Society, this leads often to the increased rates of Discrimination of other workers and other classes who were Christian, Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist, Hindu, and other religious ideology that does not fall in line with Chawosauria's Atheist Society. February 1976 Timothy passed numerous executive orders reversing several policies passed by Christian Conservatives, Timothy abolished School Prayer and passed laws persecuting Students (regardless of grades between K-12) who are Christian, Jewish, Muslim, and other, most of the students (even kindergartners) were sentenced to death for their religions, showing how cruel Timothy was as Dictator. March 1976 Timothy continued to reverse Christian Policies imposed on Chawosaurian Society. Policies Social Policy Crime Timothy established horrible death penalties, which included, when people steal, rape, lie, damage one's property, and committees adultery, the criminals will be enslaved, those who murder, terrorize, committed political assassination, and rebellion and committed unnatural sexual activities, are tied on a table, a nail pointing on the side of the head, and the nail is hammered on the head, striking the brain to death. When insulted Timothy himself, they go to "prisons" and go to "shower rooms" and the water fossils shoots out fire instead of water, and the shower doors are locked, firing up the entire shower room. When attempting to attack Timothy, are forced tobe locked up in a maze, where snakes live, and have to find the way out by passing the snakes. Christianity The last days of Christianity in Chawosauria ended badly, Timothy issued and signed the discriminatory Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, which Criminalized Christianity, basically making Christianity a crime and change the definition of "Christian" as "Criminal" rather than a "person", Timothy was very Authoritarian towards Christians, he violated their privacy rights by taking them away, banned marriages between Christian couples and banned Christian Couples from giving birth and adopting children, Timothy passed Discrimination laws, kicking Christians out of Healthcare and Labor Unions and Employment, also Education. Timothy ordered the expelling of Openly Christians from Schools K-12, he ordered the Dishonorable Discharges of Openly Christians out of the military, he kicked TV shows and movies with Christian actors and actresses off the air, and banned Christian Propaganda, and then gets more extreme, Timothy signed the Death Penalty Act, classifying Christianity as a Capital Offense, which Christianity was a crime punishable by death in 1943. Other Religions Timothy signed Section 126 of the Penal Code, a law that classifies all religions as capital offense, it has promoted a State Atheist Society and promoted Antitheism rather than Atheism. Chawosauria today has problems with the question of religious freedom in the 21st Century. Domestic Policies Militarization Timothy had militarized Chawosauria from the 1940s to the 2000s completely and turned Chawosauria into a Nuclear Weapon Superpower until after his death, the Chawosaurian Revolution weakened Chawosauria's ability to build nuclear weapons. Timothy Max Roosevelt as Chancellor militarized the Australasian Army, banned Christians and others from serving, Timothy had made a remark to move to the soviet union along with pressuring the highest Discriminatory laws, by banning women, Christians, blacks, whites, immigrants and minorities from serving, saying it the military belongs to the Chawosaurian People, not minorities. Public Opinion and Criticism Coming really soon See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt